Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $7$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $7\sqrt{2}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $7$ $7$ $7\sqrt{2}$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 7$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 7\sqrt{2}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{7}{7\sqrt{2}}$ $=\dfrac{ \sqrt{2}}{2}$